Shock
by Katie Todd
Summary: Kate kills someone in self defence, the shock hits, how does Gibbs help her cope. R


A/N: Just a little something to keep you from chill, or the heat depending where you are. This plot might seem a little familiar and it should be. Season five episode one (I think), but this time it has our beautiful Caitlyn Todd in it.

Rating: k – k+

Pairing: Kibbs

Timeline: unestablished

Shock

"**GIBBS**" Gibbs heard yelled over his cell phone before gun shots drown out the voice of the speaker.

McGee shouted an address; the document building just inside the navy yard gates. Gibbs was immediately out of the building with McGee and Tony at his heels, he was running sprinting towards the navy yard gate not even bothering to get a car. He stopped just outside the documents building taking a second to check out the situation before throwing the doors open and running inside gun drawn.

Kate sat shaking, with her knees drawn up against her chest, her hands which were outstretched with her drawn gun, rested lightly on her knees. Her mouth was drawn into a shaky grimace. Her face was stark white, and her perfect brunette locks dripped with sweat. The woman across from her, a temporary agent that had been assigned to the team, laid dead, blood in a puddle underneath her, a drawn gun between her lifeless fingers.

Gibbs instantly went to Kate; he whispered 'it's Ok' against her hair as he dragged his fingers through it in a soothing motion. She rested her head against his pant clad knee. He bent down and snatched the gun from her fingers.

"sh-sh-she" Kate stuttered as she leant into his hand.

Gibbs stopped her with a gentle 'shh'. There was time for explanations later. Right now he just wanted her safe. Tony stepped forward, away from the body; he took Kate's gun from Gibbs, and quietly stepped outside to call Ducky. He could see in Gibbs face that there would be no EMTS or hospitals. Kate would need something she was comfortable with right now and that wouldn't be an impersonal doctor, it'd be one she knew.

Tony leaned back in the door to nod to his boss, Ducky was ready and waiting. Gibbs bent down and took in the look on Kate's face and instead of trusting her to walk he gathered her up in his arms and started out the door. She snuggled her face against his collar bone and pulled herself close into his chest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What have we here?" the British doctor asked as soon as Gibbs stepped into the morgue.

Kate flinched as the doors shut, and Gibbs murmured to her in soft tones, that spoke of comfort and safety. He set her down on one of the metal tables and she latched onto his sports coat, refusing to let him step back any more than a foot. It was obvious she was shaken up.

She spilled the story to him in a whispery voice as he carried her back to their building, he had told her she didn't have to but she wouldn't have it. In the state she was currently in, the story came out hushed and choppy. Most of her sentences were raggedly broken but he got the idea.

Maria, there former temporary agent, had asked her to to come to the personnel office so she could pick up some of the transfer paper work she needed and catch a lift home, her car had broken down and she had had to catch a bus that morning. Kate dropped her off and let her run inside the building. She came back out and said that they said the paper work would be in the documents building, procedure had changed. Kate took her and got out with her, she wanted to pick up some old file work. Kate used her clearance card to get them in without thinking about it, Maria was too new to have one. Once in the building it became obvious to Kate that she wanted to change the file work rather than take it for transfer purposes. When Kate asked her what she was doing her phone rang and as she answered it, Maria pulled a gun on her.

Gibbs watched Ducky's face as he checked on her when Kate turned to him quickly and pulled him over to her.

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered urgently, "Not tonight. Come over and watch a movie" she demanded quickly.

Kate was broken and he hated seeing her that way. He nodded softly and leaned right beside her ear.

"OK, but I'm driving" Kate nodded quickly and Ducky announced her free to go.

Gibbs took her shaking hand and helped her up on wobbly legs, before deciding to carry her again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gibbs gun laid on the side table beside him; he'd only done it when Kate panicked after realizing she didn't have hers. It was like a security blanket to her now. His arms are wrapped around her and her ignored dinner sat on the low coffee table in front of her. The movie has reached its climax and Kate had just fallen asleep. Gibbs had spent a lot of time stroking her hair and tracing the contours of her arm before the shaking stopped. After that soft words had been spoken until she could fall asleep.

He looked at the sleeping brunette in his lap and thanked God that she wasn't hurt as he prayed that he always keep her safe, that this never happen again.

A/N: What did you think?


End file.
